


Staying Healthy

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Comfort [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, can be seen as either romantic or just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: So much for all of them staying healthy this winter.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Comfort [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Staying Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Seonghwa is woken up by Hongjoong coughing his lungs out in the middle of the night. He knew that Hongjoong was coming down with a cold, but he hoped against all odds that it wouldn't be a bad one. Another coughing fit starts from below him and Seonghwa gets up with a resigned sigh. So much for all of them staying healthy this winter. Seonghwa gets down from his bed and sits down on Hongjoong’s, putting a hand on his back to get his attention. Hongjoong turns to look at him after the coughing fit passes and Seonghwa turns on the lamp they have on the floor.

"Sorry," Hongjoong says and his voice is rough from all the coughing.

Seonghwa winches when he hears it and a look at Hongjoong confirms his suspicion. Their leader's cold got worse because of their packed schedule. Hongjoong looks flushed, his cheeks red and his eyes bloodshot, hair matted with sweat. He looks miserable and he probably feels awful. Seonghwa pats his arm reassuringly, already working on ways he could help their leader feel better.

"I'll go get you some cold medicine and a tea."

"No, no, it's fine."

Seonghwa scoffs and places his hand on Hongjoong’s forehead to check his temperature. He is burning up and Seonghwa curses under his breath softly. Hongjoong sits up and tries to get out of bed, but Seonghwa pushes him back down, receiving a glare from him. Hongjoong struggles to sit up only to be pushed back on the bed by Seonghwa’s firm hands.

"Stay down."

"I'm fine!"

"You nearly coughed your lungs out and you have a fever, stay there until I bring you some medicine and a tea," Seonghwa says sternly.

For a second it looks like Hongjoong is about to protest again, but another coughing fit takes over him. Seonghwa rushes out of the room and into the kitchen, where he puts on some water to boil for the tea as he rummages through the medicine drawer for something to help Hongjoong. He finds some cold medicine and makes Hongjoong a cup of chamomile tea quickly, not wanting to leave him alone for long. 

When he returns to their shared room he finds Hongjoong curled in a ball on his bed. He puts the mug of tea and the pills on the desk then sits down on the bed. Hongjoong doesn't move and he wonders if he is asleep, but when Seonghwa looks closer he sees his shivering slightly. He touches Hongjoong’s back gently, but receives no reaction from him.

"You should take some medicine, it will help you feel better,” Seonghwa says gently.

Hongjoong groans as he struggles to sit up and Seonghwa rushes to help him. It takes some effort to help Hongjoong sit up, mostly because he is shaking like a leaf and coughing constantly. Seonghwa’s heart is beating fast and worry squeezes his chest. He manages to help Hongjoong drink the mug of tea and swallow the pills, smiling encouragingly at their leader.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Hongjoong says as he lays back down on the bed.

“It’s ok,” Seonghwa says as he pulls the blanket over Hongjoong’s body.

“It’s been a while since I felt this sick.”

Seonghwa nods and pats Hongjoong’s shoulder kind of awkwardly, not knowing what to do from here. Besides giving him tea and medicine, Seonghwa is not sure how else he can help Hongjoong. They need to wait for the medicine to kick in and help with the fever and the coughing, Seonghwa is not sure if he should stay up or go back to sleep. But one look at Hongjoong and he knows the answer: keeping him company while the pills work their magic.

Hongjoong starts coughing again and Seonghwa rubs a hand over his knee in hopes of soothing him. After the coughing fit passes, Hongjoong sits up and curls his knees to his chest, placing his forehead on them. Seonghwa rubs his back and tries to come up with something to distract Hongjoong from how shitty he probably feels.

“Do you want me to read you something?” Seonghwa blurts out.

Hongjoong looks up at him with furrowed brows, clearly being as confused as Seonghwa. He coughs again and Seonghwa pats his back gently then he rests his hand against Hongjoong’s forehead. His fever is still high and there is little Seonghwa can do for him right now. All he can do is provide some little comfort.

“We’ll talk to the manager in the morning,” Seonghwa says.

“I probably need to take some medicine for a few days,” Hongjoong mumbles. “It’s not that bad, I’m fine.”

“You need rest,” Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong hums as he plops back down on the bed. Seonghwa smiles down at him, despite being a bit annoyed with how stubbornly he insists that he is fine. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Honjoong’s hair gently, hoping it would provide him some comfort. Hongjoong sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing under Seonghwa’s ministrations.

“Can you – can you lay down with me?” Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa knows that he shouldn’t, he could get sick as well and that would only cause more trouble for everyone. But Hongjoong is looking at him with what can only be described as puppy eyes and Seonghwa is too weak to resist him. He smiles down at Hongjoong as he slides under the blanket. As soon he is lying on his side Hongjoong rolls over and presses himself against Seonghwa, wrapping his arms around his waist and throwing his leg over his.

“I’m cold,” Hongjoong mumbles.

“It’s because of the fever,” Seonghwa says as he wraps his arms around Hongjoong’s waist.

“It sucks.”

Seonghwa laughs and squeezes Hongjoong, earning an annoyed grumble from him. They relax against each other and settle on the bed in a comfortable silence. Hongjoong coughs occasionally, but somehow he manages to fall back asleep after almost an hour. Seonghwa struggles to stay awake and watch over him, but eventually he also falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
